El Camino de los Cerezos
by Randa1
Summary: Cuenta la historia que los niños que murieron antes que sus padres, les esperaran en el camino de los cerezos para iniciar juntos su camino al paraiso.. una historia de Sanozuke antes de conocer al Kenshin Gumi


El Camino de los Cerezos

Por Randa

Fijense que esta era una historia que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace mucho y al fin me decidi a hacerla, trata acerca de Sanozuke y su miedo a los fantasmas, esta ubicada antes que este conociera a Kensin, durante el viaje a Tokio donde lo encontro .Espero que les guste, bien, es cortica , aunque me gusto, no se que creeran ustedes, reviews con sus comentarios seran bien recibidos, en serio, no me pongo brava

Relata la historia, que al final de los disturbios de la era Tokugawa, se intento un ultimo ataque a la ciudad de Tokio

Los rebeldes tomaron por asalto un pequeño poblado de leñadores a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio y lo usaban como bases de operaciones

Para lograr la fidelidad de los pobladores, tomaron como rehenes a los niños de la aldea que mantenian prisioneros en una choza que bordeaba el camino. Llego el dia del ataque y dejaron a los niños custodiados por dos guardias y unos agentes en la aldea para cuidar que no los delatasen, el ataque comenzo, solo que no contaron con que la red de espias del ejercito ya habia descifrado su plan y fueron facilmente eliminados a excepción de un reducido grupo que huyo hacia la aldea 

Una vez ya en ella, decidieron vengarse de los pobladores creyendo erroneamente que estos los habian delatado

Pensaban matarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, mas con el ejercito pisandole los talones, solo lograron ajusticiar a los rehenes mas indefensos

Los niños

Mataron a todos y cada uno de los niños y jovenes de la aldea , luego, quemaron sus cuerpos hasta convertirlas en cenizas , las mezclaron y arrojaron al camino.

Prontamente fueron encarcelados y atrapados por el ejercito, y los habitantes de la aldea, decidieron convertir el area donde reposaban las cenizas de sus niños en un lugar santo para honrar la memoria de los niños cuyas cenizas fueron dispersadas. 

La gente llamaba a ese lugar con el nombre de Sakura no Shinto, que se traduciria como el camino de cerezos al cielo, ya que en el lugar estaba plagado de arboles de cerezos que extrañamente comenzaron a crecer en fila y asemejaba un hermoso camino igual al que los dioses utilizan para guiar a las almas justas al cielo.

Pues transcurrieron los años y hechos curiosos comenzaron a suceder en ese lugar

Padres hablando de haber visto a los espiritus de sus hijos muertos recorriendo el camino, incluso veian las almas de niños y jovenes muertos despues de la masacre, caminar y jugar entre los arboles de cerezo las noches de luna llena.

Desde entonces los habitantes de esa aldea, así como, los viajeros, siempre son advertidos de no pasar de noche por ese recodo del camino si no querian toparse con el espiritu de alguno de los niños victimas de la masacre que aun esperan que sus padres vengan por ellos

Y tu has visto alguno de esos espiritus abuela? – pregunto intrigado uno de los niños, que sentado en el regazo de su madre alrededor del fuego pasaba la noche en esa posada No, siempre me cuido de no pasar por esa ruta los dias de luna llena – respondio la anciana-, pero se que algun dia transitare esa ruta y me encontrare con mi pequeño Kaguya, se que me espera en el camino Entonces anciana – pregunto uno de los viajeros que escuchaba el relato-, lo que usted cuenta es cierto? Tan cierto como que se que hoy es noche de luna llena y por eso le recomiendo a todos ustedes – dijo señalando a todos los presentes-, que no continuen su viaje por esta noche, podrian tropezarse con los espiritus de los niños y así equivocar su ruta e ir al reino de la muerte antes de tiempo 

Todos los viajeros susurraban y hablaban, algunos solo decian que eran supersticiones de una vieja, otros, agregaban sus propias historias de fantasmas al relato

La dueña de la posada se unio al clamor de la anciana declarando la certeza de su advertencia

Muchas cosas se dijeron, lo cierto es que esa noche nadie continuo su viaje

A excepción de un peleador errante

Su nombre era Sanozuke de Sanbatou

Sanozuke se dedicaba a buscar peleas con personas cada vez mas fuertes, algunas veces por dinero, otras solo por el placer de pelear, por esa razon se dirigia a Tokio

Llevaba siempre en su espalda el kanji malo escrito, algunos dicen como proclama de su naturaleza, otros que en honor a seres queridos que ya se fueron de este mundo, nunca nadie ha sabido la verdadera razon, lo cierto es que la lleva y siempre con creces ha sabido honrar el titulo que se auto- impuso al colocarse ese epíteto en su espalda y es conocido como uno de los peladores mas fuertes, malos y valientes que se pueda encontrar

Ese cuento aterro al pobre Sanozuke que no podia contener el miedo mientras veia a lo lejos, el camino de cerezos desde la posada. Si hay algo que aterre al pobre cabeza de pollo era lo que no podia entender o explicar, y los fantasmas estaban definitivamente encabezando la lista

Pero primero muerto antes que admitir que le tenia miedo a los fantasmas 

Pues sucedió que esa noche, mientras Sanozuke bebia y apostaba con unos amigos, la anciana del relato sufrio un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayo en el suelo

La atendieron lo mas rapidamente posible y la llevaron a su habitacion

Pero necesitaba un medico

Sanozuke como era el que corria mas rapido entre todos, se ofrecio a ir por el

Ya era de noche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo

El tiempo apremiaba y necesitaba llegar con el doctor, mas por el camino normal tardaria por lo menos tres horas, mientras que por el camino de los cerezos.

Y para colmo era noche de luna llena.

Así que se armo de valor y se acerco al camino de los cerezos

A pocos metros del camino , Sanozuke se encontro con una joven que se dirigia tambien al camino de los cerezos, el aliviado de no tener que recorrer el camino solo se dirigio junto a la joven y la saludo:

Buenas noches – dijo cortesmente-, señorita, estas horas son muy peligrosas para que una joven tan bella camine a solas por estas rutas Oh, no se preocupe – dijo la joven-, nada malo me pasara Conoce bien estos caminos? Si, desde niña vivo por estos alrededores Le confieso que esta es la primera vez que transito por esta ruta, siempre tomo la carretera de Tokaido, no se porque esta vez cambie de via y estoy sugestionado por las historias locas que cuentan en la posada ... y ahora me sentia inseguro al tener que cruzar solo este camino porque no me gustan los fantasmas – dijo Sanozuke asombrado de dar esta revelacion a una extraña 

La chica se detuvo en ese instante, justo antes de pisar el segmento del camino donde se encuentran los arboles de cerezos, se volteo a Sanozuke y dijo:

Entonces Sagara – san, debio hacerme caso y quedarse en la taberna cuando le dije, de todos modos, ya no es necesario que vaya por el doctor, es inutil, ahora ire a reunirme con mi pequeño Kaguya 

Sanozuke se congelo en el sitio, tras la joven, a lo largo del camino, diviso infinidad de niños que corrian y jugaban bajos los cerezos en flor

En que momento llegaron ahí? – se pregunto 

Un pequeño niño, de unos 9 años corrio hacia la joven gritando:

MAMI.. MAMI Kaguya!!!! – exclamo la joven ignorando a Sanozuke y adentrandose en el camino donde se encontro con el niño y lo abrazo tiernamente 

Sanozuke parecio reconocer ese kimono, era igual al de la anciana de la taberna.. y esos ojos.. eran los mismo..., pero no, no podia ser, quizas su mente la jugaba una mala pasada

La joven levanto su cabeza y le dijo a Sanozuke:

Aun no es su hora Sagara-san, es mejor que vuelva a la taberna, ya no pueden hacer nada por mi.. ya estoy con mi Kaguya 

La joven se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar con el niño tomado de la mano, una fuerte luz se abrio del otro extremo del camino y continuaron hacia ella, desapareciendo instantes despues, al igual que los otrs niños, mas no el eco de sus risas en el ambiente

Sanozuke camino hacia la taberna y la chica y el niño que la acompañaban lloraban mientras eran cionsoladas por la tabernera, esta vio entrar a Sanozuke y al notar su palidez corrio hacia el:

Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto asustada- esta palido En el camino - dijo Sanozuke como en shock Que sucedió? , esta obstruido? – especulo, luego agrego la posadera para total horror de Sanozuke-, no importa, de todos modos la señora murio segundos despues que usted saliera, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer..... 

Se dice que en las afueras de tokio, existe un camino llamado SAKURA NO SHINTO, en este camino, las almas de los niños esperan a sus padres para reunirse y junto con ellos, iniciar el viaje hacia el paraiso.......

FIN


End file.
